


Perfect Christmas Gift

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AVBHS, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Have Me For Christmas for A Very Blam Holiday Season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Christmas Gift

**  
**

They had been dancing around the attraction between them for a long time, even before Sam came out as bisexual and Kurt and Blaine broke up for the final time. They’d never acted on anything, but there were…moments. Moments that could have become so much more if one of them had the courage to lean a bit closer….

But no, they had been best friends and room mates for years, each other’s constant through school and work and bad relationships, though neither of them had dated anyone for over 6 months. All their free time was spent together and their friends constantly teased they about the fact that they were dating without the benefits.

Thanksgiving had been a bit of a turning point. They had gone to Sam’s parents for the weekend and, sitting there around the table with them, holding Sam’s hand as they said what they were thankful for, it had just felt so right. 

Of course, he knew he had to do this the right way and, after weeks of trying to find the perfect moment, he knew this was it.

He could hear Sam’s key in the lock and sat down on a cushion in front of their Christmas tree, wearing red and green pants, a Ralph Lauren reindeer sweater (Sam loved holiday sweaters), a white shirt and a red bowtie. To his chest, he attached a shining bow and he folded his hands in his lap, waiting for Sam to arrive.

“Dude, it’s freezing out there!” Sam called out even before Blaine could see him. “The snow just started. Perfect Christmas Eve weath…er….”

Cheeks rosy with the cold and snow melting on the shoulders of hos pea coat, Sam stood there, staring at Blaine, who powered past his nerves and said, “I couldn’t think of what to get you for Christmas this year, but then I thought….”

“Are you my Christmas gift?” Sam asked, a smile lighting his features as he shrugged out of his coat, letting it drop to the floor as he stepped toward Blaine and crouched in front of him.

Meeting his gaze, Blaine nodded. “Do you like your present?”

Sam took his hands and leaned closer. “You’re exactly what I wanted.”

Sitting in front of the Christmas tree, snow falling outside the window, they shared their first, perfect kiss.


End file.
